ebb and flow
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: Duele... El amor que siento por Hikari, duele... Pero debe doler más y más para que mis sentimientos por Hikari lleguen al límite para que así pueda dejarlo... Pero... ¿de verdad quiero dejarlo?


Hikari corriendo, saliendo por la entrada principal, con su ropa de siempre, ¿a dónde iría? Pensé. Quizás no tenía que haberle seguido, quizás no tenía que haber ido tras él, quizás lo mejor hubiese sido volver a la cama directamente, pero no podía. No podía dejarlo ir sólo así como así, ¿y si le pasaba algo? Luego me sentiría yo mal, y seguro que no podría dormir sabiendo que Hikari está por ahí a estas horas de la noche. Cogí mi chaqueta de siempre y salí corriendo, detrás de él. Había bastante diferencia entre ambos. Él era un buen atleta, gran corredor, aparte de un buen nadador, y yo solo era una torpe, una torpe chica humana con ena, no aguantaba apenas cinco minutos corriendo... ¿Hacia dónde corría? ¿Cuánto pensaba correr? Hikari corría aun más por la playa, y yo no hacía más que seguirle, hasta que, con un pequeño pero fuerte hilo de voz, grité su nombre-. _¡Hikari!_ -Este se paró inmediatamente, mirándome con una tierna sonrisa. Yo corrí hasta llegar a su lado, apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Estaba tan cansada... ¿Cómo había sido capaz de correr todo eso? ¿Acaso había sido gracias a él? ¿Eso es lo que dicen "poder del amor"...? - _¿Qué pasa?_ - Preguntó Hikari, mirándome ahora algo indiferente, como si le pareciera extraño que estuviese tan cansada. Seguro que pensaba que era una idiota por haberle seguido, una entrometida, que no quería de mi compañía, pero... ¿eso son solo mis pensamientos, no?

-_Hikari, ¿a dónde vas a esta hora?_ -Decidí preguntarle por eso, levantando la vista hacia sus hermosos ojos azules, esperando su respuesta-. _Eh... Solo quería revisar el barco_-. ¿El barco...? Claro, el ofunehiki... Es mañana, ¿de verdad le preocupa tanto Manaka-san? -_No dejaba de pensar que mañana era el día_-. Tristeza, en mis ojos sólo se podía ver tristeza, junto a un gesto triste, que no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Hikari, esa mirada firme, decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por la chica que amaba. Pero desgraciadamente, esa chica no era yo. ¿Por qué no podía serlo...? -_Así que quería asegurarme de que no se nos hubiera olvidado nada_-. Hikari continuó hablando, como si no importase yo, como si no pudiese leer las expresiones de mi cara, mis gestos cansados y tristes ante esas frases-. _Sería genial si el amor de Manaka-san regresase..._ -Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, quizás un tanto hipócrita sintiendo lo que siento, pero... Deseaba la felicidad de Hikari. Con eso me bastaba, con eso era feliz. Si él era feliz, yo también, no tenía por qué lamentarme, ¿no...? -_No se trata solamente de eso_-. Dijo con un gesto bastante serio. ¿Ah no? ¿No lo haces solo por ella? -_Espero que también podamos hacer algo respecto a la situación de la superficie_-. Mentiroso... Eres un mentiroso, esto no lo estás haciendo por todos, lo estás haciendo por ti, no intentes ocultarlo, Hikari... Todo lo haces por ella, por el centro de tu mundo.

_Por Manaka-san._

-_Pero, estaría bien si regresara_-. Dije, levantándome y volviendo a una postura algo más aceptable, mirando a Hikari. Cambió un poco el gesto, a algo molesto-. _Las chicas sólo pensáis en eso_-. Deja de mentir, deja de intentar huir. Manaka-san te quiere, te quería, no a Tsumugu. No creas en eso. No vivas en esa mentira, no intentes ocultarlo. Quieres estar con Manaka-. _Hay cosas por las que es mejor preocuparse..._ -Le corté, tenía que hacerlo. Hay que afrontar el dolor, tengo que afrontarlo cuanto antes. No puedo tener esperanzas, no puedo seguir viviendo en una mentira. No puedo... Huir-. _¿Te gusta Manaka-san, verdad?_ -Mi cara. Un gesto triste, duro. Fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte. Hikari se sonrojó, acercándose a mi cara-. _¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, t-...?_ -La típica. No huirás, Hikari. Lo sé, sólo confírmalo, sólo dilo, sólo hazme sentir dolor, así podré ser más fuerte, ser fuerte y... - _¿Te gusta verdad?_ -Hikari se resignó, apartando sus ojos de los míos y volviendo la mirada la mar, a ese mar del que venía, a ese mar al que quiero intentar permanecer-. _Pues..._ -Intenté relajarme, mirandole. Tenía que afrontarlo, si, si lo había empezado, no podía rendirme ahora-. _Algo así_-. Una punzada.

_Dolor. Duele._

Me duele el pecho, duele muchísimo, ¿por qué...? Ya sabía que no era correspondido, que él amaba a Manaka-san, aun así, ¿por qué duele tanto...? Agaché un poco la cabeza, notando como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar. Quiero llorar, quiero llorar y chillar muy fuerte. Pero no debo, Hikari está delante. No puedo dejar que vea mi dolor, no puedo hacerle sentir mal, sólo... Quiero que sea feliz-. _¡Dilo más!_ -Hikari se sorprendió, mirándome algo sonrojado-. _¿Eh?_ -¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué quería seguir haciéndome daño? No necesito eso, necesito un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo. Llorar, chillar, sacar todo el dolor, no acumularlo-. _Dilo más, ¡di "Me gusta Manaka"!_-. Me acerqué a él, cuando se había alejado. Parece que estaba muy sorprendido, pero yo no podía dejar de repetirlo. Quería grabar esas palabras en mi corazón, quería grabar todo ese dolor. Ser fuerte y superarlo, ser fuerte y sonreír-. _¿E-Estás tonta?_ -Si, Hikari, soy la persona más tonta del mundo. No podía aguantarlo, pequeñas lágrimas se quedaron en mis ojos, sin salir-. _¡Dilo! ¡Como agradecimiento por todo lo que hice por ti!_ -¿Cómo puedo pedir eso? Que deseo tan tonto, ¿Cómo puedo malgastar eso de esa manera? -_¿Qué quieres decir?_ -Hikari me miró. Si, estaba a punto de llorar. Parecía sorprendido, seguro que estaba pensando que era una idiota, que no sabía por qué quería oir eso con tanta fuerza, pero no iba a preguntármelo. Seguí mirando sus ojos, decidida-. _Dilo. Por favor..._

-_Me gusta Manaka_-. Miró al horizonte. Veía su perfil, su hermoso perfil, esos ojos azules, decididos, como si no estuviese mirando a un punto dijo. Levanté las manos, juntándolas en mi pecho. Duele. Duele mucho. Duele muchísimo. Mi pecho arde, muchas punzadas, mucho dolor, ¿por qué duele tanto? - _¡Más!_ -Heh... ¿Qué soy? ¿Masoquista? Ya sé que tengo que afrontar la realidad, pero... ¿por qué aún no me conformo? ¿Acaso esto es poco dolor comparado con lo que debería sentir? -_Me gusta Manaka_-. Cerró sus ojos, sonrojado. Vale, esto parecía algo molesto para él, pero... Tenía que continuar... -_De nuevo... ¡Más!_ -Tenía que chillarlo, tenía que conseguir que lo dijese abiertamente, que no se avergonzase de eso, que fuese feliz por sentir eso, que sonriese al decirlo, poder afrontar todo el dolor. Se me estaba rompiendo la voz, me dolía demasiado. Cerré los puños, apretándolos contra mi pecho. Duele... Quiero llorar... Quiero chillarlo... -_Oye, ¿ya vale n-...?_ -Hikari guardó silencio al ver como estaba, al apartar la vista del mar, de aquel hermoso mar, mirando al "hermoso mar" roto en mil pedazos, con la mirada agachada, triste, muy triste. Los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ya no podía aguantarlo más, era demasiado dolor para alguien como yo. Pero quise aguantar, agachando la cabeza y mordiéndome el labio. Ya me estaba viendo, no podía evitarlo-. _¿Miuna?_ -Mi nombre, mi nombre. Acababa de decir mi nombre. Eso sólo me rompía más, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué era él? ¿Por qué... no podíamos ser felices juntos...?

Empecé a temblar, las lágrimas iban a empezar a caer, así que me dí la vuelta, empezando a correr, a correr lejos, oí su voz, como si me preguntara a dónde iba, seguramente tendría un gesto triste, un gesto preocupado, o quizás no, ¿qué importaba eso ya...? - _¡Me vuelvo a casa!_ -Dije chillando. Genial, ya se podía oír a la perfección que estaba llorando, que un fuerte llanto estaba en camino. Pero no oía nada, no oía pasos en la arena, no había signos de que Hikari saliese detrás mía. Mis pies se mojaban, se sentía como si estuviese chapoteando en un charco, en un charco enorme, en un charco infinito. Pero eso no me preocupaba. Solo dolía más.

Duele... El amor que siento por Hikari, duele... Pero debe doler más y más para que mis sentimientos por Hikari lleguen al límite para que así pueda dejarlo... Pero... ¿de verdad quiero dejarlo? No puedo, estoy en mi límite, en cualquier momento me van a fallar las piernas, ya no sé ni por donde voy. Y así fue, caí. Caí al suelo, en medio de las vías del tren. Duele. Duele, me duele el cuerpo, me duelen las rodillas, me duele el corazón. El dolor del golpe no es nada comparado con el dolor interno, es mucho más doloroso, es mucho mucho más profundo. ¿Podré olvidar a Hikari? Mantenía mi cabeza agachada. Estoy a punto de echar a llorar, estoy a punto de llorar. Levanté mi cabeza, tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Hikari como para que me pudiese oír. Chillé, chillé todo lo que mi garganta me permitió, ahogándome casi en mi propio llanto. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Levanté mi cuerpo, sentándome encima de mis piernas, cerré los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y cayeran por mis mejillas, sin importarme cuantas, quizás podría quedarme sin agua, pero tenía el mar tan cerca que no tenía problema por si me secaba. Era una buena idea también, perderse en el mar, perderse y no volver, pero, ¿de verdad merecía la pena hacer todo eso sólo por un corazón roto?

Abrí mis ojos, y ahí estaba, roto, mirándome con los ojos aguosos, más de lo que ya lo eran. Aparté mis manos de mis mejillas, sin poder creerme lo que mis ojos estaban viendo-. _Hi-hikari..._ -Dije su nombre, su nombre, como si no creyera que estaba ahí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No se supone que no la había seguido? - _¿Por qué...?_ -Agaché mi cabeza, sin dejar de llorar. Ya me había visto, me había oído, ya nada me importaba. Noté y oí como las rodillas de Hikari caían enfrente mía, posiblemente estuviera mirándome. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? -_Hikari, me gustas_-. Intenté decir esas palabras, aunque se rompían, cada palabra que decía me rompía más, mi voz estaba completamente rota, sin fuerzas-. _Me gustas..._ -Hikari me abrazó, me abrazó con fuerza. Yo no dejaba de llorar, en su hombro. Estiré mis brazos abrazandole, ¿por qué hacía esto por mi? ¿Por qué había venido? No quería dar pena, no quiero dar pena, no te compadezcas de mi.

No soy débil, soy fuerte, no necesito que me ayudes, puedo afrontarlo sola. Miuna es fuerte, Miuna puede con todo. ¿No...? ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué no puedo parar? ¿Por qué mis sentimientos por ti no dejan de crecer aunque sé que no tienen futuro? -_¿Por qué...?_ -Pregunté, pero sabía que no tenía respuesta, no había respuesta para mí. Solo dolor, dolor. Dolor y más dolor. No tenía más salidas, eso me ayudaría a ser fuerte-. _Lo siento..._ -Abrí los ojos al oír esas palabras de la boca de Hikari, levantando la cabeza, mirándole a los suyos.

Tristeza, sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza. Estaba llorando, estaba derramando lágrimas. El Hikari duro se había ido, el Hikari fuerte no estaba, sólo quedaba... El débil, que lloraba mientras me abrazaba con bastante fuerza. ¿Por qué lloraría? ¿Acaso es porque se siente mal? -_Miuna... Yo..._ -Levanté la cabeza de nuevo al oír mi nombre, juntando mi frente contra la de Hikari. Este se acercó, cerrando sus ojos y rozando sus labios con los míos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer...? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso...? Me besó, Hikari me besó. Mi primer beso, su primer beso. Un beso largo y tierno. No entiendo a Hikari, aun no entiendo eso pero...

Nunca olvidaré esa noche. Nunca olvidaré esas palabras. Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí por él.

Gracias por... Haber sido el primero... _Hikari._

* * *

Hi hi, aquí un doloroso fic de Miuna. El próximo sí que será entero MiunaxHikari y será mucho más cute, pero necesitaba soltar algunos sentimientos y esto me ha venido bastante bien. Miuna es un pj que me gusta mucho, me gustaría poder ser tan fuerte como ella, pero bueno, soy como soy. Añadí lo último sólo porque me encanta esta pareja, y porque no creo que, después de haber oído palabras de Hikari, viéndome el raw del último cap, entendí bastantes cosas. No puedo creer que a Hikari no le atraiga NADA Miuna. Son otp. Enserio.

Bueno, los fic de Nagiasu están un poco muertos, y es uno de mis animes favoritos, así que, ¿por qué no?

Espero reviews y esas cosas, si es que alguien lo lee, pupupupu.

_-Sandru._


End file.
